Just a coincidence
by Archesa
Summary: It was coincidence. A blissful, delightful, dangerous coincidence. He saw her walking down the street. He couldn't help but stare. She didn't even notice. She didn't know him. She didn't remember. And then, she did.
1. Coincidence

It was coincidence. A blissful, delightful, dangerous coincidence.

The man with a bow-tie. The girl with red hair.  
The one who traveled. The one who was left behind.  
The age-less man with the blue box. The most important woman in the universe.

He saw her walking down the street. He couldn't help but stare.  
She didn't even notice. She didn't know him.

_She didn't remember._

He walked past through her. In the crowd, their hands touched.

She stopped dead. Images had kept flashing through her mind, these last weeks, these last months, these last years. She dreamt at night and couldn't remember in the morning. But they were there. Floating in the back of her mind, faint, blurred, clouded by old and new memories.  
But as the man walked by her side, they all came back to her, vivid, colorful, so alive.

_She remembered._

She turned around on the spot. She called him but the words died on her lips.  
Hot tears streaming down her face, she tried and tried again, but it was too late, he was out of reach. Donna wanted to run after him but memories of her new life flooded back to her. Her eyes met the gold ring on her left hand. She smiled through tears, turned around and just kept walking.

The doctor. The best temp in Chiswick.  
Someday, somewhere in the sky, may they meet again.

**TBC…**

"_Oi! Watch it, Spaceboy!_"

* * *

_**I just HAD to write this! I think I love Donna way too much for my own well being and mental health ^^ I've watched "The End of Times" too many times to count, I know every single detail about this episode but still, I always end up crying my eyes out when Donna says "I was going to stay with you forever". WHY! Why must you hurt me this way?!**_  
_**By the way, in the wonderfully fluffy pinky oh-lovey-dovey universe of fanfiction, Donna will be granted the right to REMEMBER!**_

_**I'll probably write a sequel so... complete for now, may add another chapter some day but I don't want to leave you with false hopes, so basicly... well I don't know! ^^  
Don't forget to review! :)  
**_


	2. Rendezvous

Donna ordered a double latte and sat on the couch in the corner. This was gonna be hell of a long afternoon. She waited there for hours. Three, four, five cups of coffee, cappuccino and _hot-chocolate-with-whipped-cream-and-marshmallows-on-top_, she got up and left. It was midnight. The coffee-place was closing.  
She walked home and fell asleep, ready to proceed with the next part of her plan.

* * *

"Are you… The Doctor?", the man asked hardly reading the name from a TARDIS-blue envelope.

"Yes, that's me, I'm the Doctor."  
"I'm Mr. Sheridan, lawyer. A client, and a good friend, asked me to look for you, on Christmas's Eve. She said you'd be there, somewhere in London, and I'd end up finding you someday. It's been fifty years, sir, I was about to give up hope…"  
The old man gave him the envelope. The Doctor watched in astonishment.  
"Who gave you this?", he asked.  
"This woman was a gift, sir. She said you'd understand."  
The Doctor stared at the deep blue secret that was handed to him and shakily opened it.  
"Meet me at the Godwine inn. Coffee place. 2 pm. September 1th - 2010 - London - England - Earth - The Solar System"  
He read again and again and again, making sure he was not mistaken.  
He ran into the TARDIS and set her on the date and place. 50 years before.  
The blue box landed in a alley, three blocks away from the address. He'd walk there.  
The doorbell rang a sweet welcoming tone. He gave a quick look around but barely noticed the red-haired woman sitting in the corner. He turned and asked the waiter.  
"Hello erm… I was told to meet someone here at 2. I don't know what she looks like but… Is there anyone who seemed to be waiting or…"  
The boy pointed the last table of the coffee-place and asked him if he was drinking anything.  
"Oh, no, thank you I just-"  
"You have to order something, sir, or you cannot stay."  
"Well… gimme a coffee then."  
"Decaf'", a voice corrected.  
The Doctor froze. He knew, he cherished that voice! A voice he last heard when the universe was about to collapse. He voice he had never imagined to hear again in the whole eternity and still, the familiar tone rang to his ear.  
He slowly turned around to see her smiling.  
"Oi! Watch it, Spaceboy!"  
"Oi! Watch it, Earthgirl.", he croaked.  
"Shall we?", she asked as she walked back to her table.  
He followed without a sound. The whole scene was dream-like! It couldn't be real, it just… couldn't!  
"H-_How_?!"  
"I see you received my letter?", she said, motioning towards the envelope showing out of his pocket. "I'm just done writing it. Funny!", she smiled, sliding an identical letter in her bag.  
"You can't be here… You can't remember…"  
"I know. And still, I remembered! … You've… _changed_… And you're wearing a bow-tie?"  
He smiled.  
"What happened to the suit?"  
"Eh… long story!"  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
He shook his head and told her. He told her everything he could. He let her talk too. She told him about the winning lottery ticket and he smiled.  
"It was you!", she breathed in comprehension.  
"It was nothing! I… I thought I'd never see you again. I just wanted to give you a proper wedding present."  
Outside, the sky went darker. The lights lit up, the moon rose and soon it was midnight.  
"I guess it's all the time we have…", Donna whispered, giving the clock a dark glance. "I said I'd be home by one. I have to leave."  
She stood up and hugged him tight.  
"Promise me to come and visit. I'll be here, every year. Every First day of September. Till the day I die."  
"And when's that?"  
She laughed. "You're the one to tell me! You're the time traveler!"  
"Take care."

* * *

**Edit: I forgot to add a little note at the end of the chapter, so... Here we go!**

**About Mr. Sheridan : I chose this name for a reason : Sheridan is was derived from _Ó Sirideáin_ meaning "_descendent of Sirideán_". The name Sirideán means "_searcher_" in Gaelic. This man searched for the Doctor almost all his life, so...**

**Enjoy the next and last chapter! :) R&R! :)**


	3. And they did

He came every year. She'd grow old and he'd change, but they always met there, at the same table, at the same café.

And then, one day…

He was the one who waited. He waited for her until midnight. But she'd never come.

He left one single white rose on her grave. It was the second day of September. And he'd come there every year. Until the day he'd die…

_**Donna Noble. The Doctor.**_  
**_Someday, somewhere in the sky, may they meet again._**

**_And they did._**

* * *

**_Sorry! I'm so sorry!_**

**_The end is bittersweet, I'm so, so, so sorry! Why, why, why would I post something like that? Why?!_**  
**_Still... it's done now... I hope you liked it, I hope you cried, I hope you'll review! :)_**


End file.
